Modern designed pumps, as they are used, for example, in hydraulic systems in the form of axial piston pumps, include components having surface areas that are highly stressed during operation. To ensure reliable operation over long operating periods, relevant components, at least on the highly stressed areas, are conventionally provided with a coating. The coating gives the relevant component the desired surface characteristics at the critical points. In particular, coated areas are intended to form sliding points or bearing points, which points enable a relative movement between the relevant component and a fixed pump component that is wear-resistant and low-friction.